The Water Tribe Legend
by Oeckel
Summary: Off the cost of the South Pole, an island incased in mysical water and ice, that had been hidden under the ocean for 500 years awakens, and a mystical Water Queen threatens to bring war on the Water Tribes once again. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

-500 years ago-

Off the cost of the South Pole, a large Island, about half the size of the South Pole, is under siege by Water Tribe benders and warriors. The siege stretches for weeks, and finally, the South Pole has breached into the center of the Island, where a large city surrounds an even larger Ice Palace. The streets are filled with battles of benders against benders, warrior against warrior, Tribesmen against Tribesmen. After the moon rises, and the fighting intensifies, it finally appears the invading Water Tribesmen will win. Inside the mysterious palace, a confrontation is already accruing between the Queen Miloki, and a water bending master named Kunduro.

"Miloki, you have fallen, surrender and pay for you crimes!" demanded Kunduro, holding his helmet in his arms.

"You were a fool that night and you are a fool now, Kunduro, and I will destroy this island before I surrender it to you. I will kill you!"

They fought in that palace for oven an hour. His blade of shining silver, and her magnificent staff of gold confronted each other, neither giving in. They were both skilled warriors, but Miloki had something that Kunduro did not, the skill of waterbending. In one fierce move – when it appeared Kunduro would win – Miloki melted the ice around her, melted her entire palace, and collected the water above her head, above the city, above the island. The fighting stopped as the two warriors were exposed to everyone, and silence fell as Miloki commanded to all of them.

"I may not be able to defeat you now," she roared, "But I will have my revenge on the Water Tribe, I will have my Revenge." The island now began to break away, and the ice changed to water and gathered above her head with the water from the palace.

"Miloki," screamed Kunduro," no!"

The water shot into the air, and the clouds disappeared, and then the moon disappeared. The water fell down on the island, but did not hit the ground. It curved around, like magic rain, and the island froze in a dome of magic and water. It sunk into the Ocean that day, and the resulting title wave wiped out the great costal cities of the South Pole. The Water Tribe agreed to not rebuild the cities along the northern cost, as a reminder, of Miloki and the lesson she taught us.

-Present Day-

The children clapped, and the story teller smiled. The fire cracked loudly, and the drumming began. Women in blue dresses danced around the fire, dragging their husbands, boyfriends, and friends of the male kind along with them. The beat of the drums was slow and then fast, picking up ace and pounding into the souls of those all around the North Pole.


	2. Chapter II

-Present Day/\North Pole/\Capital City-

"So Aang, when exactly are we going to leave the North Pole? I mean, it's been over a week, let's get going," asked Sokka, yawning as he leaned against Appa. In front of him, Katara and Aang were sparring and apparently, Katara was winning.

The battle field was battered, and frozen spikes and gaps littered the ground, and the two friends stood there, panting. Katara swung her hands back and forth, and the Ice began to melt to water. She stopped the wave motion and pulled her hands back, and the water twirled around her body. She punched at the air and the water shot towards Aang. It took merely three seconds for Aang to swing his staff and a huge gust of wind engulfed the wave, and soon Katara. She was pushed back against a huge boulder of Ice, and Aang charged forward.

Aang ran faster than the wind, but as soon as he had come close enough to Katara, a tall slate of ice rose from the ground, and a crashing sound was heard. Aang ran strait into the thin wall. "Owe, Katara that hurt."

"Sorry Aang," smiled Katara, lowering the Ice and talking to Aang, "So, seriously, when are we going to leave the North Pole, you still need to learn Earth Bending."

"Yeah, Yeah I guess you're right, Katara. Okay Sokka, get ready!" he shouted to the sleeping Sokka – who woke up and climbed on Appa, the two ton bison.

The two friends walked to Appa, and Katara pulled her coat over her. They spent the next couple of minutes packing their belongings on top of Appa, when a man riding a large animal arrived at their camp and he stepped down. The animal growled at Appa.

"Excuse me, which one of you is Sokka?" asked the tall messenger.

Sokka jumped down from Appa, slipped on some ice, and slid all the way to the messenger's feet. "I'm Sokka… owe" he said rubbing his lower back.

"This message is yours, I will be going now." He reached into his animal skin bag and pulled out a small envelope with the water seal on its opening. Sokka took the envelope and turned back to Aang, Katara, and Appa. The messenger got back onto his animal, which was still growling at Appa, and rode away.

"So who's the message from Sokka," asked Katara eyeing the envelope.

"Who knows, let's see." Appa opened the envelope, turned it upside-down and a piece of parchment fell out. He picked it up and read it out loud.

Dear Sokka and Katara,

You're Grandmother is sick, extremely sick, and we do not think she will survive much longer. She has caught some kind of virus and no medicine we have is working. She has… made a final request to see you two. We can only hope that you have reached the North Pole by now, and we hope that you will get this message. At the fastest time, you will receive this message three weeks after it is written. Hurry.

The Village and your Home


End file.
